Good to be Back
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Letters are sent out and a meeting is held with an author. *includes: Red vs Blue, Invader Zim, Generator Rex, and Beyblade Metal Saga*


Tucker, Grif, and Simmons walked across the canyon talking about this and that. The sun was shining high in the sky and it was hot out, which was why they weren't in their armor as they walked over the grass in the canyon. They hadn't seen Caboose all day so they assumed that he was with Wash doing something or other, but who knows and who cares what that was. The three stopped in their tracks however as they heard Wash calling for them. They all gave each other questioning looks before walking over towards him.

"What the hell are you yelling at us for?" Tucker called over to him as they rounded the corner. They blinked as he held a device in his hand, one they had only used once. Tucker raised an eyebrow at Wash who was grinning. Tucker turned to Simmons. "Go get Sarge." Simmons nodded and ran off. Tucker walked over to Wash. "Are you sure? Like, really really sure? One hundred ten percent?" Wash nodded. Tucker grinned and fist pumped. "YES! This is gonna be great!"

AΩ

Ryuga sat on the couch with his head leaning back against it. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, no siree, just resting his eyes. The battle the other day had been tiring and he needed to rest a moment before he went looking for Gingka and the others. There was a knock at the door and Ryuga lifted his head curiously. He called out to say that it's open and lept to his feet as Ginka and the others burst in. Ryuga went to question but went silent as Ginka lifted up a device.

"We got word from Washington just a few minutes ago, come on! Let's go!" Gingka shouted. Ryuga found himself smiling as Gingka spoke. He walked over and grabbed the boy by the shoulders, the grin still on his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go already!" Ryuga threw his hands in the air and the others laughed at his excitement.

AΩ

Dib yawned as he worked on his latest project. Zim had been planning something big, he didn't know what it was yet but it couldn't be good. He yelped as he zapped himself and rubbed his hand, cursing under his breath. He yelled out in surprise as the door burst open and Zim stood in the doorway. Dib hopped down from his chair and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he saw a device in Zim's hand.

"Come along, Dib-stick," Zim shouted. "The Almighty Zim has gotten word from the all wise Washington! Let us be off!" Dib shook his head but smiled despite himself as he ran over to Zim, who pressed the button a second later.

AΩ

Rex bounced the ball on the wall over and over again, bored out of his mind. He stopped as he heard Six and Holiday talking down the hall. His head raised and he blinked as his door opened. Six smirked and raised the device. Rex gasped and lept to his feet. He yanked it out of Six's hand and pressed the button.

AΩ

She sat at her computer, typing in the two final words. But as she end to type the last letter a loud noise from outside startled her. She whirled around to see a bunch of lights zapping all over her yard outside. She hopped out of the chair and walked outside, pulling her shoes on before going outside. She screamed in surprise as she was lifted into the air and squeezed.

"You're back you're back YOU'RE BACK!" She smiled as she heard Caboose's voice. She looked around as all the others approached her. Caboose set her down and she chuckled as someone ruffled up her hair.

"Hey there kid," Ryuga said with a grin. She looked around at everyone as they circled around her. "I heard that you've got some ideas for me and my universe. A crossover with-what was it? Law of Talos?" She nodded. "Hmm, never heard of it. But with your work I'm sure it will be interesting. Just, please don't make me hug anyone, please?" She laughed.

"Dont worry, for once I'll be keeping you as gruff and prideful," she said, giving him a smug look. He glared and the others all laughed. "But, I do have ideas for all of you. One of them that strings you all together." She meshed her hands together with a grin. Everyone titled their heads. "ah-ah-ah, no spoilers. We'll be having a meeting about the script soon."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be awesome," Rex said with a smile. She smiled kindly at him. She turned to Wash.

"Of course I'm sure you'll be busy, with the new season running and all," she told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll make time for you and the other writers." She nodded and the sky started to darken. "Well, that's our cue. See ya later kid!" She nodded and backed away as they started to fade.

"Good to have ya back Petch!" Dib called, and then they were gone. She smirked.

"Good to be back..."

* * *

**I'm back! :D Did anybody miss me? ^-^ Well, I have a lot of stuff in the works and I will be updating Monsters Under the Bed soon so keep an eye out! :D  
*cracks knuckles* welp, time to get to work.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, Qotg, signing off ;)**


End file.
